1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and exposure method which sequentially transfer the pattern of an original to a plurality of shot regions on a substrate, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as a semiconductor device can be manufactured through a photolithography process. The photolithography process includes an exposure process of transferring the pattern of an original (also called a mask or a reticle) onto a substrate (e.g., a wafer) coated with a photosensitive material, and a process of developing the substrate. In the exposure process, an exposure apparatus sequentially transfers the pattern of an original to a plurality of shot regions on a substrate. The positions of marks on the substrate are detected to align the pattern of the original and each shot region on the substrate. The positions of the marks on the substrate can generally be detected while the substrate stands still.